User talk:DamonDraco
Welcome Hi, welcome to the DamonSalvaditore! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 04:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Your first character cannot be a Dragon Slayer or Slayer of any kind. Make another character first, get 50 edits, wait a month. Then we'll discuss this. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help Well, that mostly depends on what you want to do with your character and his/her father. Do you want the father to an absusive one (which I'd not reccommend, as its a bit cliche). Try to come up with a interesting new take on common dynamics. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Well here's the thing, I've already filled up my leaders and their lieutenents, but he can be an high rank member, all you'd have to do is put his character templete as the Shadow Broker, giving him his connection to it, and add the categories that go with it [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Sign your posts. And yes you can, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:50, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I already gave you permission to make a Shadow Flame DS (in reply to your comment on the DS rules blog). Go ahead, you don't have to ask again for that one. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Done and done :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:05, October 10, 2013 (UTC) LMFAO SORRY, there you go doe The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Thar ye go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:10, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but gonna have to shoot you down, our pages get referenced nowhere outside the Dawn/Daybreak continuity. Das how it's always been :( Btw in other news did you ever think of other spells for Damon? If so, want me to get proper kanji for 'em? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Um sure, but how exactly? and next time remember to leave your signature [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:20, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RP I posted, so how do you want them to meet? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:04, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I've read it, but since I asked Zico to help with judging and he's busy, I'm finding another admin to help me, sorry :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:35, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, man, of course you can choose any prize you want, it's your tournament :P Hell, I can help think of other prizes for runners up if you want. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Other Lost Magics (embedded in Lacrima of course), special Lacrima, y'know the usual. Maybe a special Elemental Lacrima which, when absorbed by the user, allows the user to maximize their potential with their elemental magic? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:08, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure, he can be :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:49, October 17, 2013 (UTC) HOORAY ANOTHER MESSAGE! LOL kidding. But sure, go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I hope you understand that canon images aren't to be used for fanon-only content. 18:29:23 Sun Hey Damon, We are gonna go back on RP and rework it. The Dawn Angel (talk) 23:08, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Dude we're gonna end the chapter and chapter 2 will start a few days after with the characters meeting again. discuss with us later Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey It's working fine for me, it may be the browser ur using or ur laptop itself. Try deleteing your history and see if that helps [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 16:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) New Race Sure, but first I need you to explain what they are. Race creation has a somewhat poor record around here (outside of lesser animals), I'm expecting more than just super powerful people that look and act exactly like humans. 20:25:01 Tue To clarify, when I asked for an explanation, I wanted an actual one at length. Like a small paragraph. I need more, dude. I also don't see what cyborgs and artificial monsters have in common, but we'll see....... 20:38:18 Tue No, explain it on my talk page. It's easier and quicker that way. Also, sign your posts. If a small paragraph is troubling for you, then you haven't thought about this enough. Sorry to sound mean, but that's just the reality. 20:59:29 Tue It works, you can make it. I'd suggest refining the way you explain things though, just as advice from one editor to another. 22:04:06 Tue BTW, rename images when you upload them. Also, you only need to click the signature button. I'm saying this because I can't click on your actual signature, which shouldn't be the case. And the situation makes it harder for me to reply to you quickly. Anywho, good luck with your race. Though, I'd suggest a better name -- one that runs with their theme of hunting down wanted persons. 22:12:26 Tue What do they do? And sure, I'll add it in, sorry for the long wait for me to reply. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 19:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Advice I'd advise you to try harder with your characters. Your latest is just Enel: Fairy Tail edition. It's tacky. There's nothing wrong with molding your character after another, but there should be some differences and actual attempts at creativity (like a different personality, abilities, etc). Please don't just copy another OP character. 17:46:50 Sat Frankly, it was looking like a straight knock off -- powers, picture, his floating homeland, God dynamic, etc. Also, his name is Mantra? You can use google search names lists if you're stuck on naming. I understand the desire to mold someone after another character, but it was taken too far without even any actual content. Also, when you publish pages, there needs to be sections -- it's a rule. If anything, take this as a time to think about how you conceive and create characters. Trust me, we all deal with it at some point. I'm not trying to be mean, don't misunderstand, but just wanted to be clear. Good luck with your future characters. 17:58:11 Sat Go ahead, you can make Cobra. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:36, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, Damon, you should just add that part to his personality; and add how he treats the prisoner's around him or how he treats everyone in general. If you tell me how he'd treat everyone in general or the prisoners, I can write that up for you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:43, November 12, 2013 (UTC) "As the Chief and Principal of Crimson World, he has full control of the prison, managing to scare all prisoners. Even former dark guild masters become concerned when he arrives to stop the breakout. Despite being feared by all the 10.000 prisoners inside CW, he spends his time eating the prison's food as well as sleeping in his own room. In most cases, he often spends them being bored and going around to see what kind of activates he could come up with, whether it be training himself to get stronger or flirt with some of the lady workers that he has with him. Cobra treats the inmates of Crimson World like scum; however, let it be said that is not really disrespectful to them—he is not a brutal warden whom issues random and cruel punishment to the inmates, but rather, he sees it as nothing but him doing his job; and as such, he will never take a life, no matter how cruel the prisoners are shown to be; as it is not his place to kill those under his charge; however, he will not hesitate to fight the prisoners to establish the pecking order." "In terms of strength, Cobra is shown that is capable of surpassing Marshall, a Sand Dragon Slayer who was raised by Maxtodon; this was the man who had defeated Damon not once, not twice, but thrice—truly, a testament to Cobra's strength; which is justified, as a warden would need such immense strength to keep the inmates in line and well inside the grasp of the prison." There you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:46, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 05:10, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Done~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:08, November 20, 2013 (UTC) The speed of light is still out of bounds, especially in FT, because the person doesn't actually transform their whole body into light. Being able to do that takes a tremendous amount on concentration and control on a molecular level. Sorry :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:16, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I'll help you tomorrow, I'm a bit under the weather. In the meantime, go over your articles, and use this . Paste your text in there, and it should do for now by fixing it up. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 03:03, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:20, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:39, December 30, 2013 (UTC) No problemo~ Right back atcha, happy holidays and merry chrissy :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:43, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I can help. I'll start tomorrow though- since it's late where I am and I'm tired. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:30, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I noticed. Also, would you mind if I did a full-scale review on Damon? I feel like there's some things that you just really need to address if you want him to be a much more engaging character. Although, this is my own personal advice, so if you don't want it, you don't need to get it.[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:41, January 9, 2014 (UTC) So, here's what I have. If you master it, you'd be able to transfer the amplification onto other people, unlocking their special ability, hell, maybe we can take it a step further and have this be a magic that can also unlock the second origin? But descriptions are coming tomorrow- today I had a crap sleep and I couldn't do any work for anyone, sorry :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:01, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Aaaaaaaand here it is. I woulda given it to you yesterday but I was sick. Amplifier (アンプリファイア Anpurifaia) is a caster type of magic that allows its user to boost his/her attributes and strangely their feelings. It was developed by a unknown user via studying lots of famous mage's natural abilities. When the user activates this magic, they first start by focusing it on a specific natural ability of theirs, and then the user charges their magical energy into the area, and increases it by how much they can add to it or how much they would prefer to have. In some cases, the user is capable of increasing their natural strength, becoming much more durable, doubling their own speed or thought process, and in some cases even increase their own emotions at times. However, this magic also has great risks itself, due to the ability of boosting natural abilities; it is limited a single ability at a time and cannot be switched in instants. The ability will not increase a user's own magical energy due to the magic depending on the output before hand, and the user is not able to increase other spell abilities unless they revolve around physical contact. In addition, the user is capable transferring the amplified power to any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of their choice, granting them the user's boosted power; though at the time the user's power is transferred to his target, their own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if they had never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of magical power between the user and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Once Amplifier has been mastered, the user is capable of using the magic of "amplifying" their power to the point that it forces open their Magic Container, unlocking their Second Origin for a variable amount of time; said time depending on the user's magical power. *Power-Up (電源投入, Dengentōnyū): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to the desired limb they concentrate magic on it, hardening it with a golden magical aura, the limb are then strengthened (depending on the user's wish) in at least two times. A unique ability that this spell provides is that the user is capable of is modifying the user's capabilities through any parameter that they wish; boosting any forte such as power, speed, defenses, durability, senses, or even reverse those, with a single snap of their fingers, making the user far faster, stronger, and more resilient as the battle progresses, in addition to increasing one of their skill parameters sans their magical energy. However, such a powerful ability has a limit; if the user's power is boosted too much, then it will revert to the starting point as they have been overloaded. **Attack Power-Up (攻撃力アップ Kōgeki Pawā Appu): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to the desired limb they concentrate magic on it, hardening it with a golden magical aura, the limb are then strengthened (depending on the user's wish) in at least two times. This action boosts the user's strength to the point that they are shown fully capable of busting through steel with their bare hands. For the rest, all you need to do is do the same for what I did for attack power-up. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:20, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:09, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Looking good, he is :) Though, you might wanna italicize his spells~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:40, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Italicizing is, for example, let's say you have Holy Nova(ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova). Now, highlight the romaji and click the slanted i. Holy Nova(ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova). That's what it is :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:34, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:57, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Nice :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:04, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Messager Sorry, my messager is lagging. The chatroom is not working properly for me Alpha Olphion (talk) 16:09, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey No Worries bro BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 02:51, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Fraid so, he also has to have like an origin of how he got the powers aside from being trained under his dragon, Butch Magnus, like my guy BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 23:51, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Damon, if you're gonna have a bit of trouble adapting, message me, and I can help you change Damon up if you want :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:05, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Can you point out which articles to me, specifically? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:38, February 13, 2014 (UTC) How about, if the dragon taught him Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but later on, he got a Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic implanted within him? Or the other way around. That's pretty much it, really, it should be easy. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:49, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. But it depnds on which generation? Since Zico's is Second Gen, so if it's second gen, message him :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:09, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Yeah it's been this way since yesterday, best thing to do is go on facebook to talk for a bit BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 23:05, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Go here . Take Dualist Take Over. That should do the trick :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:26, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義, Metsuryū Gokugi); here you go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:05, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Amillia and the Training Branch N-3 Hey, Damon, I noticed that Ami still hasn't been added to the Training Branch, can you add her to the page, please? Thanks, Kazene Ame (talk) 23:02, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Hey Damon, I finished your picture. Just need to upload it when I get to the computer. The Dawn Angel (talk) 06:44, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Damon, can you help me a little bit? i can't seem to join the chat. Everytime i want to join, The chat window pop up. But like, theres nothing on it! I'mma baaaaaaaaaaack~ So, I'll write up some ideas for Damon tomorrow, yo. But, what exactly do you want out of him? Magic? Personality? History? All of 'em? :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:58, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you specify what exactly? What should I do? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:48, March 3, 2014 (UTC) For traits, what exactly did you want (like do you have it in dot points)? Or don't you have any idea? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:15, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) and sorry I haven't helped you yet on Damon, I've been a smidge busy :P I'll get to it either tonight or tomorrow! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:50, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Damon is shown to possess several unique traits that are exclusive to him; specifically, when he calls somebody when he doesn't acknowledge their name, he tends to refer to them as 'you' or 'them'; usually it is along those lines, something or other. Interestingly enough, it has been shown that Damon's instinct and behaviour is similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks; essentially fighting like a savage against his foes, taking them by surprise. He also seems to be very lax, but despite this, he fights his hardest. Here you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) No problemo, and there you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:45, March 5, 2014 (UTC) hey Damon, when is Eugene and such going to show up in the story? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:55, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's possible~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:16, March 16, 2014 (UTC) It all really depends on what you want out of your Dragon Slayer. It can cost not much at all- but if you shelve the buffs for those abilities, that'd make the Sky Dragon Slayer far more balanced- it'd also cause the abilities to diminish in cost. Sorry, can't get on chat- I'm a bit busy :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:30, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:21, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Damon, can you do me a favour and call it Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (Damon) or something for now, please? I'm going to discuss alternate names with the others tomorrow. You woke me up from my sleep lol :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:09, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I discussed it with other admins, and we decided no need for different names, sorry :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:02, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hmhm Yes I read all of the rules, I will try to not make her too Nami ok? Plus the only similarities would be her appearance and a part of the Clima Tact, since Storm-Make let the user control wind and lightning, thank you for caring! Rogue-chan (talk) 02:25, March 24, 2014 (UTC) There you go~Btw when I get back from hospital I MIGHT do something with Shadow Flame DS magic- make my own version which'll be vastly different, Just letting you know ahead of time to see if you have any problems with that~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:08, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm on facebook if u wanna talk [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:06, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah >_< I had major eye problems lately, I needed a few days in hospital. Thanks though! Also, for my Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic, if I make new spells and all that, do you wanna use 'em? :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:59, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey are u able to go on the chat room? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:06, March 31, 2014 (UTC) For me either, let's meet on facebook [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, sure, go ahead, but we don't know much about Jellal's family yet, I'd say exclude that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:53, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure, he can~ And yeah, I'm fine. I just broke my leg, but it's better now. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:29, April 19, 2014 (UTC) opinion for main character damon i have an idea or more likely an opinion wouldn't it be better if you put damon d draco's staw hat as an equipment that his foster father gave to him? remember just an opinion but please considerate itXslasher59 (talk) 02:35, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Done and done, thanks Damon. Also..."Aha-ya"...I kind of like the ring that has.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:54, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Maybe this is too much to ask but could i make one of my characters join your guild?Xslasher59 (talk) 13:35, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Dude, it's your turn on the Warden RP YoungEezy27 (talk) 22:23, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Damon, it's your turn to post on the Wardens RP YoungEezy27 (talk) 23:06, May 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey Yo, Damon. Sorry for not getting to you before. If possible, we can talk tomorrow about it. ^^ [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:19, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you're online? Then, cool. I can get on, haha. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:33, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Anyways, that was technically my job too, so, yeah. :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:35, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Dude, it's your go on the Wardens RP YoungEezy27 (talk) 15:43, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Its your turn once again on the wardens rp YoungEezy27 (talk) 14:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey sorry I had to go, here it is though, it is Hiro's official work . [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 05:42, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for undoing that edit on Loransael; it must have happened while I was asleep.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:01, June 7, 2014 (UTC) yoho Damon read the comments on the Warden RP. Made some changes for the duration of the sparring so we can get through them as fast as possible. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:16, June 10, 2014 (UTC) That's on you mate. I wouldn't say no, but try and play it for comedy more than anything else; Per likes to mention things in her story like McDonalds...before I actually stop her, so I can't really say no here.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:44, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry for leaving. It's just, my chat is being super laggy and I do have a lot of schoolwork pending. I'll talk to you later, I suppose. Again, sorry :( [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:47, June 15, 2014 (UTC) It sounds like EXTREMELY advanced control of Wood or Plant Magic, but connecting the magic to the nerve endings of a user's body wouldn't be impossible. Though I don't think it's necessary, constructs generated by a user's magic generally tend to be under their control from the get-go. So, while POSSIBLE, it feels redundant.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:17, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Not entirely sure, actually. I don't claim to understand the workings of the neural system, tho I would assume connecting foreign objects to yoru nerve endings is DANGEROUS at the very least--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:51, June 15, 2014 (UTC) It's still a matter of connecting foreign objects to nerve endings. You may want to conduct your own reasearch on this and see if it's a bad idea or not.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:18, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, on TFF chat if u wanna join. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 18:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) In reference to your earlier question, direct that to Aha, and if he's busy, then Ash. But, Aha is mostly covering Per's job. Sorry for not replying to that message sooner. Also, what on earth is Corrupt Dragon Slayer? That aside, Blaze Dragon Slayer just sounds like another name for Fire Dragon Slayer. Is this question about naming conventions or actual magic, since if it's about magic, then the person wondering should go to Aha. 00:16:12 Tue Mind coming on TFF bro [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I found that blog, but it's not quite the blog I need to get the point across.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC)